Kim Possible: To Make a Better Bonnie
by Desslock3
Summary: Bonnie Rockwaller is known as a mean vindictive girl who always puts others down.  But when she finally pushes one Middleton High student too far the student decides that he needs to take matters in to his own hands to fix Bonnie's attitude.
1. Chapter 1

KIM POSSIBLE: To Make a Better Bonnie, You Have to Break A Few Egos

AN: After writing something nice about Bonnie in my fic Ron's Dinner I decided to do something mean to Bonnie this time. Also rating a bit higher on this one, will get more violent later on.

I.

Bonnie opened her eyes but then quickly shut them again to try to keep out the harsh light that was assaulting her vision. After a moment or two she slowly opened them again and was able to keep them open this time as she began to lift her head up. About half way through the motion it occurred to Bonnie that she wasn't laying in her bed, or her date's bed, or even some motel bed for that matter, but instead she was in a sitting position as if she had slept in a chair. Trying to stand up proved futile as Bonnie soon discovered that not only were her arms tied together behind the back of the chair but that her legs were also firmly tied to the legs of the chair. Her struggles to attempt to stand up also made her realize something else, in the center of the seat of the wooden chair was a hole. The hole couldn't have been more than four inches across she guessed but it was how she was able to tell that the chair was made of wood that bothered Bonnie, she could feel the bare flesh of her buttocks touching the chair and could feel the grainy wooden material against her flesh. Bonnie felt a shudder come across her body as she imagined the creep who had removed her panties and tied her to the chair. After the shudder had passed Bonnie began to get angry and attempted to yell or scream in frustration but the gag that was in her mouth prevented anything more than a muffled sound to escape.

"Auughhh. Mppfhh. Moupfherr! Sovofubth!" After a few more attempts at screaming Bonnie finally stopped and admitted defeat. She was tied to a chair and there wasn't much she could do about it for now.

As her mind mulled this thought over she began to become aware of a few other things. The first was that for some reason only her panties that had been removed, her cheerleader skirt, shirt, and bra were all still on and appeared to be undisturbed. Another small shudder passed through Bonnie as she wondered if maybe her capture had a cheerleader fetish. The second thing she noticed was that the room that she was in was quite bare expect for the chair that she was tied to, another chair that was in front of her, and a small table to her left. The table didn't have anything on it, but this only served to make Bonnie's imagination run wild with just what sort of items could be placed on said table. After a few moments of nearly inducing herself in to a state of panic; Bonnie finally managed to calm down enough to take notice of the rest of the room. The room was well, if harshly, lit by a single light bulb hanging from the center of the ceiling. There was also a small window that was blacked out with what looked like paint, so she had no way of knowing if it was day or night outside.

As a way to help pass the time Bonnie tried to remember every detail that she could of the events before she was kidnapped. She had seen enough crime shows on TV to know that a detailed description of events helped the police to build a case to put the criminal way. Thinking back to before she woke up Bonnie remember that she had agreed to go on a date with the new wide receiver for the Middleton football team Flash Thompson. Although he had a slightly goofy name, but no more than Brick, and was just a sophomore at the school he was considered quite hunky by most of the girls. Not only that but his parents were rich, as evidence by the shiny new sports car he drove to school everyday and was on the starting line up of the schools varsity football team. The fact that a mere sophomore was on the same starting line up as Brick Flagg made the young Flash quite desirable. And fate seemed to favor Bonnie as she and Brick had broken up at the same time that Flash had broken up with some silly little freshman he had been dating. Wasting no time to get back at Brick Bonnie had asked Flash out and he had agreed to take her to the carnival that was in town that weekend. Bonnie wanted Flash to wear his jersey while she wore her cheer outfit so there would be no doubt in any one's mind that they were the right kind of couple. Not wanting to have her new date interrogated by her family Bonnie had convinced Flash that they should meet in the school's parking lot and then he could drive them to the carnival. In fact Bonnie had been waiting for her date and hearing what sounded like footsteps approaching from behind her she had just crushed out her cigarette when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her body. At first Bonnie began to smile as she thought that maybe Flash was trying to be playful and or seduce her, but when a cloth came over her face the cheerleader knew that something was wrong. She struggled and kicked and attempted to scream but the cloth was covering her mouth completely preventing any sound from neither escaping nor letting any fresh air in to her lungs. The more Bonnie struggled the more difficult it became for her struggle as she felt her body getting weaker and weaker and her vision was getting dimmer and dimmer. Bonnie couldn't remember any more than that but she hoped that other details would come back to her eventually as she sat and waited.

After what seemed like hours, not that Bonnie had any sort of frame of reference for time thanks to the blacked out window, the door to the room opened. Bonnie couldn't see this as she assumed the door was behind her but she could hear the hinges creak and sound of someone walking in. After a few seconds Bonnie was able to finally see that it was a man who had walked in to the room, a man with a familiar face. It took only a few more seconds before Bonnie was able to place where she had seen this face before. It was him, the loser from school that she detested.

"Hello there Bonnie. Are you comfortable?" The man asked, his voice some where between being soothing and condescending.

Bonnie could only make a muffled mumbling sound as she tried to speak through her gag.

"I'll take that as a yes." The man said as he pulled up the chair that was in front of Bonnie and proceeded to sit down. "I bet your wondering why I kidnapped you and what you're doing here?"

Bonnie just glared at the man. But the glare didn't seem to faze the man as his brown eyes never deviated from staring at Bonnie's face.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to take advantage of you or do anything sexual to you. You're just not my type, and frankly I wouldn't touch you if you were the last woman on earth. You see Bonnie Rockwaller, you repulse and disgust me." This last statement came out not so much as a statement but more as sneer that dripped of hate.

"No Bonnie Rockwaller, what I have planned for you is much better." The man's voice increased in pitch slightly reflecting his increased excitement at what he had to say next. "You see you have a reputation at school for being a mean, vindictive, snooty, stuck up bitch. A well deserved and completely true reputation mind you. But then again most cheerleaders do. You see Bonnie I intend to fix that, by fixing you. And to do that I need to change your attitude."

Bonnie was surprised by the man's statement. She had expected a lot of things, a lot of vulgar things about what he was going to do to her body. But not this.

"Yes I know your surprised, but don't worry, you'll get used to it. Heck you might even like the new Bonnie. I know the world at large will." As he finished his monolog the man stood up and walked behind Bonnie.

At first Bonnie tensed as she thought he was about to do something repulsive to her, but she was taken by surprise by his next statement.

"Unfortunately I do have to go to school now, but when I get home tonight I promise that we will begin your training. Because the sooner we start the sooner I can fix you and the sooner I will let you go."

With that Bonnie heard the door behind her shut and she was left alone in the harsh light with her thoughts, and the main thing she kept thinking was what she had done to earn this fate. Yes she did know who her captor was, he was a fellow student with her at Middleton high, but she couldn't figure out what she had done to provoke this kind of response from him. Bonnie knew that she had tormented the guy, but no more than any other student she ever tormented. Still for some reason he had singled her out for some sort of deranged revenge scheme of his. Internally Bonnie sighed at how this almost sounded like any one of the various criminals that Kim Possible dealt with. Kim. Kim was Bonnie's best hope of rescue. This fact caused Bonnie to feel even more depressed than she had before.


	2. Chapter 2

KIM POSSIBE: To Make a Better Bonnie You Have to Break a Few Egos.

Soundtrack:

Stabbing Westward: The Thing I Hate

C.O.C: Land of the Free Disease

I.

Bonnie's mind was brought back to reality by the sound of the door opening and closing followed by the sound of footsteps behind her. Soon the person she considered the loser took his place in the chair in front of Bonnie and stared at her. After several minutes during which the young man's brown eyes never left Bonnie's face before he spoke.

"I can tell by the way your glaring at me that you're still not happy about the situation are you?"

"Dmmafcckgwrht!" Was all that came out of from Bonnie's gag.

"Well I can't blame you for not being happy, but that will soon change. I told you that I plan on fixing you, now its time I tell you how I'm going to do that. You see I know that you are a quite talkative and articulate girl, to bad everything you say is always so negative and condescending of others. What I want to do is to teach you how to say only nice or pleasant things."

The loser, as Bonnie referred to her captor in her head, walked up to Bonnie and gently removed her gag. At first the brunette cheerleader simply moved her jaw around to get the kinks out of her sore muscles, then having completed that she really opened up her mouth.

"Who the fuck do you think you are kid napping me and tying me up like this Jamie? You're nothing but a pathetic loser!"

The young man named Jamie simply shook his head at Bonnie outburst. "That's what I'm talking about Bonnie. You could have asked that same question in several different ways. In fact I would have accepted your question the way you worded it all the way up to the point you called me a loser. That's the sort of negativity we're going to have to work on."

"We nothing you pathetic loser…."

The rest of Bonnie's statement was cut off as her head rocked back by the force of the slap delivered to it. Bonnie sat there stunned for a moment before she felt a hand touch her chin and gently turn her head forward again. Jamie, who had now gotten down on to one knee, proceeded to dab at the small trickle of blood at the corner of Bonnie's mouth with a handkerchief.

"I don't really want to hurt you Bonnie. I'm not a violent person by nature. But I will do what I have to do in order to train you properly." As Jamie finished dabbing at Bonnie's wound he stood up and replaced the gag in Bonnie's mouth. Making his way to the door Jamie stopped, turned, and addressed Bonnie one more time, "I want you to think about what's going to happen to you and how you got yourself in this situation. I'll bring you some breakfast in the morning."

As Bonnie heard the door behind her open and close again she began to think about what her captor had said and began to recall the past few months.

II.

Three months prior….

"Here we are Jamie, Middleton High once again." The driver of a used, light blue Volvo sedan announced as he parked the car in one of the spots reserved for facility and staff.

"Thanks for the ride dad." The teenage passenger said as he began to get out of the car before casting a glance back towards his father. "Are you ok dad? You were up pretty late last night working on your proposal." Jamie inquired as he observed a large yawn escape from his father's mouth.

"Don't worry son. I'll be ok once I grab a cup of coffee from the teachers lounge."

"Might want to make sure is a large cup then." Jamie said with a grin, "See you later tonight."

Marcus Johnson sat there watching his son for a moment as the young man entered the school. He was proud at how well Jamie was adjusting to both the new school and his new life. After losing both his mother and younger sister a little more than a year ago year Mr. Johnson had been afraid that Jaime might fall in to a pit of depression. For a while his fears seemed to be well founded as Jamie with drew from friends, from school, even from him. Despite counseling and medication it didn't seem like there was anything that was going to pull Jamie out of his depression, and it appeared that as long as they stayed in California then Jaime would not be able to escape the events that haunted him at night. On more than one occasion Marcus knew that his son had awaken from a nightmare in the middle of the night and he would hear the sobs of sorrow from inside his room. He knew because those were nights that sleep would elude him as he would lay there in bed thinking about his recently deceased wife and daughter.

Fortunately Mr. Johnson, being a music teacher, was able to secure a position as a music teacher at Middleton High. Not two weeks after receiving the job offer Marcus and Jaime moved away from the town in California that had been their home for the past twelve years and moved to Middleton. In fact moving to Middleton and enrolling in a new school seemed to have been exactly what Jamie needed to get on with his life. Jaime no longer moped around in his room and was now an active participant in the Middleton High Student body, and despite his lingering anti-social leaning he had even managed to make a few friends. The accident and loss of both his mother and sister that had pushed Jaime in to a bout of depression had ended costing the young man a year of school so that when he enrolled in to Middleton Jaime was one of the very few eighteen year old juniors in the school.

III.

Meanwhile inside Middleton high.

"Look at all these losers." Bonnie sneered as she watched a group of students walk by her.

"Bonnie, that's not nice. These are our fellow students." Kim reprimanded her rival.

"Hmmmph. Not if I had my way."

"If you had your way the only students at the school would belong to the cheer squad, the football team, or the fashion club."

"That's not true K. I would also kick out that loser Ron and he's a part of the cheer squad."

Kim merely rolled her eyes at Bonnie's rant. At least once a week the brunette cheerleader would go off on some rant about how she had to suffer the presence of all the students who she considered to be at the bottom of the food chain. If Kim didn't know better she some times would have sworn that the only reason that Bonnie ranted the way she did because she was a card carrying member of the villain community and that a weekly rant was a requirement to keep her membership.

"Hey KP." Ron Stoppable called to his best friend from the middle of the hallway.

"I rest my case." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie! Ronald is my friend and a member of the cheer squad, you should leave him alone." Kim warned.

"Maybe if he didn't seem to drag other losers along with him."

Kim was about to say something to Bonnie when she noticed that as Ron was approaching he was chatting with a young teen named Benjamin who worked in the Audio Visual department of the school and was a member of the chess team. Kim had to admit that even among the "food chain" as Bonnie called it that Benjamin was a bit of a geek and probably closer to being at the bottom than the top. Benjamin was a nice enough guy, certainly polite and willing to help people out, but much like her cousin Larry, his idea of a good time was to see who could rattle off the most quotes from twenty year old movies over a chess game.

As the two males approached Kim could over hear the tail end of their conversation, "Catch you later Ronald. Got to go meet up with Jamie and see if he needs any help setting up his petition table today."

"Ok Ben, but I still don't see how you can hang out with that guy, sometimes he's such a jerk."

Benjamin just shrugged his shoulders, "As long as you don't bring up the topic of cheerleaders he's not such a bad guy."

"Hard to do when I am both on the cheer squad and my best friend is a cheerleader."

"True that." Benjamin said as he headed off.

"Greetings fellow Middleton Cheerleaders, oh and you too Bonnie." Ron said.

Bonnie simply turned her nose up at Ron's comment and stormed off in search of other students to torment.

"Hey KP, what's got Bonnie so tweaked?"

"Oh you know Bonnie, if she doesn't give her usual rant about all the losers in the school her world just isn't right." Kim answered while adding air quotes to the word loser.

IV.

Hours later at the end of the offical school day the numerous students of Middleton High were either hurry to catch their rides home or were heading to their extra curricular activities. As such a certain cheerleader were bound to run in to a certain young man and the petition table he had set up in the school's hallway.

"How pathetic is this?" Bonnie asked out loud and in a condescending way so that not only did her posse of three cheerleaders hear her but so did anyone with in a twenty foot radius.

Jamie looked up from the sheet of paper he was writing on and at the voice before cracking a slight grin. "If we're talking about your posse, then very. If we're talking about you, then I don't know if there is a word in the English language that adequately describes it."

"You think you're so smart but you're just a loser. Do you really think that you can convince people to sign your pathetic little petition?"

Pulling out a clipboard with a list of names on it Jaime made sure that Bonnie caught sight of his success. "Looks like I already have, about three dozen. Maybe you're not as popular as you think you are."

Bonnie responded by picking up a flyer from the table Jaime sat behind, crumpled it up and simply dropped it back on the table. "That's what I think of you and your stupid petition." Bonnie then placed her hands on the table as she leaned forward, "I've seen a lot of dumb people do a lot of stupid things in this school. But you take the cake with your dumb idea to try and convince the school board to triple the price of tickets to sporting events in order to make money to save the school's music program just so your dad can keep his job."

"Since you can't defeat the message so you're going to silence the message then. I guess that's what loser cheerleaders do." Jaime replied flatly.

Bonnie simply glared at the young man and was about to say something else when she got cut off by her rival Kim.

"Bonnie, Jaime has as much right to run a petition drive as anyone else does at the school, even if we don't agree with his position."

"Who asked you K?" Bonnie retorted.

"No one asked me Bonnie. But you could show a little more civility towards other students."

"Bonnie's right about one thing Kim," Jamie said, "No one asked for your opinion. I can take of myself."

"I'm just trying to help." Kim responded. "But if that's the way you're going to behave then maybe I should let Bonnie insult you."

"Kim, I don't want you help. Now go save the world or something because frankly neither you or Bonnie or any of her empty headed entourage are welcome here." Jamie said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Hmmph, you're one to talk about not being welcomed." Bonnie shot back, "You or this stupid petition." With that Bonnie grabbed another flyer and crumpled it up before dropping it back on the table.

"Guess I would be upset if someone was trying to take away the only thing I'm good at. Good thing I'm not some sort of airhead of a tramp." Jamie said as he stared straight at Bonnie.

"Be careful who you call a loser or it might come back to bite you." Bonnie warned before storming off with her posse in tow.

V.

"I'm telling you Ron I don't know who I hate more right now, Jamie or Bonnie." Kim vented to her best friend as they walked home from school later that afternoon.

"Well at least Bonnie is easy on the eyes." Ronald mused.

"Ron!"

"Sorry KP. But I know what you mean. I mean you try to stand up for Jaime and help him out against Bonnie like you did this afternoon and he acts just as mean and spiteful to you as he does to her."

"I know. There has to be some reason those two don't get along."

"Umm, could it be because Bonnie is Bonnie. I mean news flash Kim, Bonnie doesn't exactly get along with anyone unless their at the top of the food chain, except for Tara, and you see how she treats me."

Kim could only nod her head in agreement. "Still Bonnie just belittles you to make herself feel better. The way she and Jamie act around each other it's more like hate."

"Maybe their trying to hide something. Maybe their secretly in love with each other but can't confess their love so they hide it by acting like they hate each other."

Kim just stared at Ron for a moment as she thought this over. In his own typical Ron way he had come up with an answer that was so crazy it actually made sense. "Well stranger things have happened, but I don't Ron."

"Come on KP you know I'm right. It's just like that play, Ramano and Juliet."

"You mean Romeo and Juliet. And they didn't hate each other, their families did."

"Close enough. But I bet you a Naco that they only act that way around each other because they secretly are in love with each other."

"And just how do you intend to prove this?"

"Simple, I'll follow them around all weekend and see if they go out together. I'll take some pictures and show you the proof on Monday."

Kim simply rolled her eyes at Ronald's plan before she shook on the bet. "Fine, but come Monday you'll owe me Naco Sam Spade."

"Mock me if you must, but I'll show you those two actually get along."

VI.

The next day Kim approached Ron with a bit of a smile on her face.

"Hey KP, you look pretty chipper this morning."

"I am Ron. I think I figured out why Jaime is such a jerk." With that Kim pulled out from her backpack a piece of paper approximately eight and half by eleven inches, and began to unfold it. The teen hero continued to unfold the paper until it was at least five feet by eight feet across.

Ron looked at the large chart in front of him uncomprehending. "Um that's great KP. What is it?"

"It's a link diagram chart. After our talk yesterday I thought about what you said and decided to see if it might be true. So I made this last night and it shows how these students on here all interact with each other. And look in the center here is Jamie. We both know how he doesn't get along with any one from either the cheer team or the football team, or any sports team for that matter, and this chart proves it. See, he doesn't interact with anyone from any of the schools sports teams or the cheersquad."

Ron simply blinked at the chart in front of him, "Yeah I guess you solved that case KP, although it is sort of creepy that you made this last night."

"Of course I solved it, I can do anything. But this must prove your theory about Bonnie and Jaime. See if Jamie isn't linked with any of the sports teams in school then he must be low on the food chain, and we both know that Bonnie won't be seen with anyone who isn't up to her standards on the food chain." As Kim put her diagram away she began to scheme of a way to try to either get Bonnie and Jamie to confess their feelings for each other or at the least find out if Jaime really did hate cheerleaders.

"No offense KP but all you solved was that Jaime doesn't like cheerleaders or athletes. Even I already knew that."

"Ron, you're not seeing the big picture. The question isn't if Jaime likes or dislikes cheerleaders or athletes, the question is why."

"Ok KP, I'll leave you to figure out the why. But I've got to get photos this weekend so you can buy me a Naco."

VII.

That afternoon Jamie was sitting at his usual lunch table with his usual friends, Benjamin, Jenny, and Louis, when Kim approached them.

"Hi guys, mind if I sit here today? The lunch room is really packed."

"No." Jamie said.

"Ignore him." Jenny instructed, "Sure you can sit here Kim."

Jamie just rolled his eyes.

"Come on Jamie, what's wrong with letting the famous Kim Possible sit at our table today? Maybe she'll even tell us about one of her missions." Louis asked.

"If she wants to talk about saving the world that's fine, but the moment she mention's anything about cheerleading I'm leaving."

"Seriously Jamie, what is your problem?" Jenny asked perplexed. "Half the school heard about your little blow out with Bonnie yesterday. It's like you go out of your way to hate cheerleaders."

"And if I do then what's your point?"

"I think he doth protests too much." Kim opined.

"Or not enough." Jamie said as he rose from his seat and left the table.

Kim sat there staring at the retreating you man. "I didn't mean to make him leave. I was just trying to be friendly."

"That's Jamie, he hate's cheerleaders. None of us know why but it's the one thing that really sets him off." Benjamin said as he reached for his drink.

"That's actually something I was curious about, why does he seem to hate cheerleaders so much?" Kim asked.

"Hmm, well Jamie did transfer in from a different school." Benjamin supplied.

"Maybe a cheerleader from his old school broke his heart and that's why he doesn't like them." Jenny suggested.

"Typical girl answer, always about romance." Louise said while rolling his eyes, "I bet it was because a cheerleader humiliated him at his old school, so he still carries a grudge."

"Any thing's possible, no pun intended. But like I said we don't know. The only time he talks about cheerleaders is to call them all sorts of names and insults." Benjamin added.

"What ever the reason is I was just trying to be friendly, I didn't mean to make him leave. I'm going to go apologize then."

"Kim, don't. It will be a waste of time." Benjamin warned, "When he gets in one of his moods like that he just won't listen."

"Even if he doesn't I should still apologize." Kim said as she left.

Making her way out of the cafeteria and down the hallway Kim soon found Jamie as he was being confronted by Brick Flagg.

"What's this I hear about you insulting Bonnie?" The large football player asked as he cornered Jamie.

"No more than she insulted me."

"No little punk like you is supposed to insult people like Bonnie, she's the top of the food chain, you're just a pathetic loser."

"I'd rather be a loser than some block head or cunt in a uniform." Jamie responded flatly.

It took a few seconds before Brick realized that both he and Bonnie had been insulted in the same sentence and he was about to show Jamie the error of his ways when he heard a female voice behind him.

"Brick, unless you want me to show you what sixteen kinds of kung-fu look like I suggest you stop what ever you were planning on doing."

Brick looked over his shoulder at voice and saw Kim Possible standing a few feet away with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. Brick stood there for a moment before he smirked, "I guess this just proves how much of a loser you are, you need some one like Kim to protect you."

"I don't want or need her protection you football playing idiot." Jamie replied angrily.

Brick turned his attention back to Jamie was about to pound the young man when Kim coughed to remind everyone of her presence there.

Brick let Jamie go but not before leaning closer to the man and explaining that this was not over. Then as he turned to leave Brick made sure to accidently bump his shoulder in to Jamie to prove his point.

"Jamie are you ok?" Kim asked as she approached the young man.

"I'm fine. Now go mind your own damn business."

"A fine way to say thank you. I was even going to apologize to you for earlier but I think I might change my mind now."

"Good." Was all Jamie said as he walked away from Kim.

VIII.

"Here dad I made dinner." Jamie said as he sat a large plate of lasagna on the table.

"That's a lot of lasagna for the two of us." Mr. Johnson said.

"It means we'll have left over's for the rest of the week then." Jamie replied curtly.

"Jamie, that's no way to talk to me." Marcus rebuked his son.

"Sorry dad. Just had a long day at school is all."

"I understand that son, but that's still no excuse for behaving that way. What if I spoke to you that way every time I had a bad day at school?"

"Yeah that would suck."

Shooting his son a disapproving looking over his choice of language Mr. Johnson reached in to his brief case and pulling out a bottle of anti-acids proceeded to chew one.

"Heart burn again dad? You haven't even eaten anything yet." Jamie said worriedly as he sat down to eat, "Maybe you should see a doctor about that."

"I know son, and I will. But first I have to finish my presentation for the school board on how we can save enough money to save the music program for the school. Just five more days and then one way or another it will be over and out of my hands." With a sigh Marucs then turned his attention to Jaime, "Speaking of presentation, how is your petition drive going?"

"Could be better, I've only got about four dozen signatures so far. I'll need a lot more than that if I want to present it to the facility and staff. And it doesn't help that the freakin football team and their cheerleader whores are trying to convince students not to sign my petition, and I even think they are intimidating some of the students in to not signing it."

"Jamie, those are serious accusations you're making, you had better have some proof to back those statements up. And what have I told you about language in this house?"

Jamie frowned before answering, "Not going to apologize for it dad."

"Jamie, you really need to get over how you feel about football players and cheerleaders. All though life you're going to meet people you don't like but that doesn't mean you can call them names."

"I wasn't calling them names, I was speaking the truth."

Mr. Johnson sighed heavily. He hated what he was going to have to do next but he knew he needed to. "Fine, then if you're going to use foul language in this house then you are grounded for the rest of the week. That means no after school activities, including your petition drive."

"Come on dad, that's not fair." Jamie protested.

"Life isn't fair son. But you know my rules, no profanity in the house and you decide to break it you have to pay the piper."

"Fine." Jamie said dejected, "But for the record I neither retract my statement and make no apologizes for it. I stand by my views."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible: To Make a Better Bonnie

I.

Bonnie heard the sound of a door opening and someone entering the room she was in. She could hear the person close the door followed by the sound of footsteps behind her before they stopped for a few seconds and what sounded like someone inhaling. The person exhaled and the sound of footsteps was heard again in addition to the sound of a chair being slide across the floor and finally the creaking sound of a chair as someone sat down on it.

"Good morning Bonnie, are you awake yet?" Jamie asked.

Bonnie slowly lifted her head to look at her tormentor. As her eyes focused on Jamie sitting in a chair not more than three feet away Bonnie realized that everything that had been happening to her was not a dream, or even a night mare for that matter. No, it was all real and not something she could escape from simply be waking up.

"Good. Glad to see you're awake. Wouldn't do me much good to bring you breakfast if you were dead."

Bonnie just glared at Jamie.

"Oh don't worry, I don't intend to kill you. Like I said last night, I want to fix you, and if I kill you then I can't fix you now can I? I also see, or rather smell, that you figured out what the hole in your chair is for."

Bonnie turned her head away in shame at the humiliation of his statement. It was bad enough that she had been forced to defecate where she sat and had to endure the smell, but that she had to endure it while she slept. It was like being treated like an animal not a person.

"Well don't be ashamed, it's a common bodily function and that's what the hole is for. Good thing I had a bucket under there as well to catch it otherwise it would have been a mess to clean up." With that Jamie stood up and walked behind Bonnie. After a few seconds, during which Bonnie tried not to dwell on what he might do to her, Bonnie heard the sound of footsteps and of a door being opened as Jamie once more left the room.

Bonnie figured he must have been gone for only a few moments before he returned with what smelled like a bowl of oatmeal. In the back of her mind Bonnie did recall that Jamie did say he would bring her breakfast in the morning and was thankful for something else to help cover up the smell of her own feces.

"Here, I figured you could use some breakfast. Now I'm going to remove your gag so you can eat. But remember, nice thoughts and nice words are what we want hear, so no negative comments please."

However, as soon as the gag was out of Bonnie's mouth she began to rant about being kidnapped and how much of a loser Jaime was, both for kidnapping her and for leaving her to smell her own feces as if she was some sort of animal. Bonnie's rant was about to include something disparaging about Jaime's mother when she felt her head suddenly rocked backwards from being backhanded.

"I warned you I will not tolerate negative words from you." Jamie said harshly. "That little outburst just cost you breakfast. I'm just going to leave the oatmeal here so you can smell it and think about how it might have filled your empty stomach today."

After Jamie had left and had once again shut, and possibly locked the door to her room, Bonnie let out a depressed sigh. Turning her head, Bonnie looked at the bowl of oatmeal that sat on the table next to her. The table was only eighteen inches away, but with her arms and legs tied to the chair it might as well have been eighteen miles away. Turning her head away only removed the reminder of her missed meal from her sight, but not her nose, or stomach. Bonnie didn't know how long she had already been held by her captor, but judging from her rumbling stomach she figured it must be at least a full day. Maybe the next time Jamie offered her some food she should be a little more polite Bonnie thought. Hearing her stomach rumble Bonnie tried to take her mind off of her hunger by thinking about other things. Her mind quickly began to recall how much she enjoyed being at the top of the food at Middleton as she thought about some of her more memorable moments there.

II.

Two months and three weeks ago….

Jenny was walking down the hallways of Middleton as fast as she could, or at least as fast as she was physically capable of. Jenny, many would argue, was a pretty girl, with light blonde hair, dark blue eyes, an understated tanned looking complexion, and her slightly toned; slightly curvy body. At least that argument could be applied to her as far down her body as the knee of her left leg. Ever since she was a child Jenny's left leg had been malformed in such a way that her left calf muscle never developed properly and instead of have a nice bulge of muscle her left leg below the knee was instead stick thin. Doctors estimated that at best her left calf muscle only had about ten percent of the muscle mass of a regular calf, and short of major reconstructive surgery to either graft additional muscle to the leg or growth hormone treatments targeted at that muscle coupled with physical therapy there was little hope of her left leg ever being normal. This was an option that Jenny had rejected as there was an equal chance that the treatment wouldn't work and she would have to suffer for nothing.

Despite being in over all excellent health, the lack of calf muscle did make it difficult for Jenny to do things that a regular teenager would have no problem ever doing. While Jenny couldn't run, she could walk, but in a slower, limping sort of way that required her to use far more of her thigh muscle than normal in order to walk. This reliance on using her thigh muscle to compensate for her underdeveloped calf muscle had two unfortunate effects, the first being that Jenny's left thigh was more developed than her right one, giving her a slightly uneven look. The other was that when ever she walked it always looked as though she was stomping with her left leg instead of a normal graceful walk. This unusual gait had the effect of not only slowing down how fast Jenny could walk but walking any sort of long distance, of say a mile or more, would often leave her quite tired and in need of a chance to sit and rest, and massage the knots in her thigh muscle.

For these reasons Jenny was very aware of her limitations and would often try to either leave class early, or wait until most of the students had cleared out of the hallways before she would venture down the torrid mass of hundreds of teenage bodies. Not only did it make it easier for her to get between classes but it also helped her to avoid certain individuals who liked to mock her for her deformity. Usually her plan worked, but not today. Today she was running late and that meant the small window of time she knew existed when the hallways were mostly empty was rapidly closing. As she shut the door to her locker she hoped that she would be able to make it through the hallway before…

"Well look who we have here, the school cripple."

…Bonnie and her posse found her. Jenny simply ignored the stuck up cheerleader as she continued down the hallway.

"Hey I'm talking to you loser." Bonnie said as she easily matched Jenny's stride.

"What do you want?" Jenny asked.

"I want to know why you such a loser and why you think you can hang out with Zack in the school library?" Bonnie asked harshly.

"Umm that was a couple of days ago, and Zack and I were working on a project together."

"That's all you two were doing? He didn't ask you out or anything?"

"No he didn't ask me out." Jenny answered.

Bonnie began to smile but the look on her face soon changed by what Jenny said next.

"I asked him out. Why do you care who a loser like me goes out with?"

"I care because he is so much higher on the food chain than you. A loser like you shouldn't be asking cool people like Zack out."

Jenny rolled her eyes at Bonnie's statement.

"I said a loser like you doesn't deserve to ask out people like Zack. Didn't you hear me?" Bonnie asked harshly as members of her posse giggled behind Jenny's back.

"I heard you. I'm just not understanding why I shouldn't be able to ask out any one I want and why do you care who I ask out?."

Bonnie quickly stepped in front of Jenny blocking her path, "The reason you can't ask out people like Zack is because you are a loser. Look at your gimp leg. You can't run, you can barely walk, you add nothing to the school in terms of fashion or style, face it your just a pathetic loser. And losers don't get to ask out people who are better than them."

"Why do you think that Bonnie? Why? What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much? Besides Zack turned me down, so it's not like we're going out." Jenny asked as her voice began to quiver a little.

"I don't care if he turned you down. You're a loser, you drag down this school and I have to deal with people like you everyday. That's what you did to me." As Bonnie finished her belittlement she proceeded to knock Jenny's school books to the ground before knocking the girl to the ground. As Jenny lay there on the ground looking up at Bonnie she noticed that someone she knew was approaching the quartet of girls.

"That's enough. You've had your fun picking on her, now leave her alone."

Bonnie turned to look at the new voice and frowned when she saw the owner. "Oh look it's the loser, come to help his loser friend. Why don't you mind your own business."

"I'm making this my business because she's my friend." Jamie said as stepped in to stand between Bonnie and Jenny.

Bonnie simply ignored Jamie as she kicked away the notebook that had landed next to Jenny.

"You just don't know when to quite do you? Guess I'm going to have to have Brick give you another lesson." Bonnie threatened.

"You do that, and your right, I don't know when to quite when it comes to helping my friends, or annoying you."

Bonnie simply sneered at Jamie before snapping her fingers indicating that her posse was to follow her as she left the two losers.

Watching the retreating cheerleaders, Jamie eventually turned toward Jenny and helped her to gather up her now scattered belongings.

"Jamie you didn't have to do that. She would have gotten tired of tormenting me and would have left me alone."

"I wasn't just going to leave you there to be bullied by her, and if I ended up ruining Bonnie's fun then it was worth it." Jamie said as he helped Jenny to her feet.

"But you heard what Bonnie said, she's going to have Brick bully you now."

"Not the first time that's happened."

"They've bullied you before? Jamie why didn't you say something before?"

"Say what and to who? To you, or Benjamin, or Louis? Or maybe even the school administration? A lot of good that would do…"

"You don't know that." Jenny countered.

"Look Bonnie is a jack ass and Brick is a dumbass, and their both your run of the mill high school bully. I'm not going to be intimidated by them."

"Neither am I. But I'm not going to just let it slide either. I'm going to do something about it." Jenny said as she turned around and headed back in to the depths of the school building.

"What, where are you going?" Jamie asked.

"To the school office. I'm going to report what Bonnie did to me." Jenny said sternly, "And it would help my case if I had a witness there to back up my story."

Jamie stood there for a moment as he debated what to do. On the one hand he wanted to help out his friend, and if it meant getting that stuck up cheerleader Bonnie in trouble then that would be icing on the cake. But on the other hand he was under instructions from his father that he was not to hang around after school and was to head straight home as part of his punishment.

"Are you coming or not?" Jenny asked.

"Fine, I'm coming." Jamie answered. "I just hope I can get away with this." He added under his breath.

III.

"Thanks for helping me out Jamie." Jenny said as the two teen exited the main school office. They had both given their account of the incident in the hallway between the cheerleaders and Jenny, and the assistant principle had dutifully written down the details of the event. Unfortunately the whole process had taken almost half an hour, half an hour past when Jamie was supposed to be home.

"Hopefully something will come of this."

"I hope so too, but I'm not holding my breath." Jamie conceded.

Jenny was about to comment on Jamie's negativity when they ran in to Jamie's father, Mr. Johnson.

"Jamie, what you still doing at school? I told you as part of your punishment you had to head straight home after school for the rest of the week."

"But dad I…."

"I don't want to hear. I want you to head straight home right this minute and we'll discuss the rest of you new punishment when I get home."

"But dad…"

"No buts son."

"But Mr. Johnson…." Jenny began.

"I don't want to hear any excuses right now young lady, Jamie knew what he had to do and he decided to violate my instructions."

"All right, I'll head home now." A defeated Jamie said as he turned away from his father, "See you tomorrow Jenny."

As Jamie began to walk away Jenny made one more attempt to come to her friend's aid. "But Mr. Johnson, it's my fault that Jamie disobeyed you today."

Mr. Johnson looked at the girl sympathetically, "I know your Jamie's friend and you're just trying to help him get out of trouble, as a good friend should. But I'm afraid this is a parent/child matter and I'll deal with it as I see fit at home."

Jenny opened her mouth to respond but was quickly shut down by Mr. Johnson's next statement.

"Young lady, I consider this matter closed and any further protests from you will only result in additionally punishment for Jamie, and possibly for you as well for preventing a teacher from performing his duties."

Jenny, deciding that discretion was the better part of valor swallowed any further protests she had and began to head for home. If Jamie did end up getting punished by his father then she would try to make it up to Jamie later on, and as a way of saying thank you for coming to her aid. It only took Jenny a few moments to decide how best to make things up to her friend. Jenny knew that it was just Jamie and his father who lived together, and she figured that with two men living in a household with out any women then they most likely didn't eat all that well. A nice home cooked meal was probably the perfect way to make things up to Jamie. After all Jamie was a guy and what guy didn't like a good home cooked meal.

IV.

"Jamie, we need to talk about this afternoon." Marcus said as he sat down in his recliner chair in their living room.

"I know dad, and I'm sorry I disobeyed you today. But I had to do it to help Jenny, she was being bullied by some cheerleaders."

"Jamie, if you going to try to pass the blame for you disobeying me on to some cheerleaders then I don't want to hear it."

"I'm not blaming them, I'm trying to explain why I didn't come straight home from school today."

"Either way I don't want to hear it. I have a lot of work I have to do tonight so I'm going to make this quick, in addition to your original punishment, you're now also grounded this weekend. That means no leaving the house."

"But dad I was going to use this weekend to get more people to sign my petition."

"Not my problem son, you should have thought about that before you decided to disobey me."

"That's not fair, I've been trying to explain to you why I disobeyed you but you won't listen."

"The reason I'm not listening to you excuse is because I don't want to hear it. As your parent it's up to me to make sure that you are a well mannered and disciplined person, and usually you are. But lately I've noticed that you've been less than well mannered and you've been becoming more and more belligerent both in and outside of school. I probably didn't do you any favors by letting it slide as long as I have but I'm going to….Jamie where are you going?" Marcus asked in annoyance as Jamie began to walk away from him.

"To my room. If you don't want to hear my excuse then I don't want to hear yours. I'll just take my punishment." With that Jamie went up to his room and slammed the door shut.

Marcus was about to follow after his son but thought better of it. Right now he was angry and trying to discipline while angry never worked out, it only resulted in shouting and a punishment that was either way to severe or was likely to be ignored anyways. Marcus would wait a couple of hours for them to both cool off before speaking to Jamie again. Besides, in one way Jamie did have a point about not listening to Marcus's excuse for not disciplining his son until now.

A couple of hours later, Marcus in need of a break from his work, decided to check in on his son. Ascending the stairs of the house he stopped at Jamie's door and knocked gently.

"Jamie, mind if I come in?"

"Sure, do what you want." Jamie answered.

Mr. Johnson let out a small sigh as he entered Jamie's room, it looked as though things were going to be harder than the thought.

"Son I wanted to talk to you now that we have had a chance to cool off a little."

Jamie simply ignored him as he continued to sit as his desk.

"Jamie, I know you're not happy with my decision. But I want you to know that I did what I thought was best as your father. It's not easy raising you alone, your mother was always the more nurturing type, but I want you to know that I did what I did because I love you."

"Funny way of showing it."

Marcus frowned at his son's statement. "Jamie, I came here to offer an olive branch to you. I don't want us to stay angry, but if that's the way you're going to act then I'll just leave you to wallow in your pity until you feel grown up enough to discuss this like an adult."

"This from the adult who won't listen to my side of the story." Jamie said while adding air quotes to adult.

"That's not being very respectful to your father Jamie."

"Neither is the father being respectful to his adult son who is eighteen."

"And who is still in high school and is still my dependent. This was a waste of my time to come up here and talk to you; I can see you're still too angry to be reasonable. Oh and I had considered shortening your restriction for the weekend, but your attitude has made me change my mind, your still grounded for the whole weekend." With that Mr. Johnson shut the door to his son's room.

V.

"Hi Jamie, how did things go with your father last night?" Jenny asked at the lunch table the next day.

"Uggh. We got in to a shouting match last night so now I'm grounded for the whole weekend."

"I'm sorry Jamie. It's my fault you got in trouble." Jenny said as she placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, I would have done it even if I knew I was going to get in to trouble."

"Woah, what have you two been doing that we don't know about?" Benjamin asked.

"Maybe they got caught making out." Louis teased.

"No it was nothing like that." Jenny protested.

"Yeah. I had to help Jenny after she was bullied by some cheerleaders afterschool yesterday. But I'm on restriction so I was supposed to go straight home afterschool, and since I didn't and my dad caught me I got in trouble."

"I don't believe him, I think he's making that up." Louise stated.

"It's true." Jenny added.

"I don't know, claiming cheerleaders were bullying someone. That sounds like something Jamie would come up with to try to stay out of trouble." Benjamin added.

"Guys it's true. We weren't caught making out. Jenny was attacked by some cheerleaders…"

"I think he doth protest too much." Benjamin rebutted cutting Jamie off.

"Jamie and Jenny sitting in a tree. K I S S ing. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage." Louis teased before Benjamin decided to join him for a second verse of the old playground tuant.

"Fine you knuckle heads, believe what you want. I need to go and try to gather some more signatures for my petition." Jamie said angrily as he left the table.

"Guys that wasn't very nice, or mature for that matter." Jenny reprimanded her friends.

"I must have hit pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that kid." Benjamin said to Louis as used one of the thousands of movie quotes he had memorized over the years.

"Yeah, look at her go trying to deny it."

"Hmm, some friends you are. Jamie knew he was going to get in trouble but he came to help me anyways. I somehow doubt you boobs would have done that. No wonder you two can't get dates." With that Jenny grabbed her lunch tray and left to find another place to eat.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Possible: To Make a Better Bonnie

Chapter 4

I.

Bonnie's arms and wrists were sore but she was still content with what she had accomplished. She was also thankful that of all the people in the world who could have kidnapped her it had been Jamie who had been the one to do it. Although Jamie seemed rather cruel and heartless while he was trying to train Bonnie, it didn't disguise the fact that he really was an amateur at the whole kidnapping and brain washing thing, he also sucked at being able to tie a decent knot. All day long Bonnie had been trying to work her hands free from her restraints. She would struggle for a while trying to stretch the fibers of the rope, then when she couldn't take the pain any more she would stop, wait for a while, then try again. Even though she hadn't succeeded in escaping by the time Jamie returned home that day, she could feel that the rope was definitely loser, and with a little luck she would be free by this time tomorrow.

Hearing the door behind her open Bonnie guessed that her tormentor was back and was ready to start trying to train her again. As Jamie entered the room he took only a few steps before he stopped and Bonnie heard him take a couple of sniffs.

"It sort of stinks in here. Glad I don't have to stay in here all the time like some sort of disobedient child." Then taking another sniff he added, "So much for not pooping where you sleep."

Bonnie hung her head in shame at Jamie's words. Although she had no choice in the matter she still felt embarrassed by what she had been forced to do. With out a word Jamie simply proceeded to drag the chair that he usually sat in closer until it was no more than two fee away from Bonnie and sat down in it as he stared at her. At first Bonnie simply turned her head away but after several minutes of this she still felt as though she was being watched. Turning her head so that it faced forward again Bonnie saw Jamie just sitting there quietly staring at her. Bonnie tried to yell at him through her gag but all that came out was a muffled sound.

"Did you think about what you did this morning? I hope so because it will help us to avoid any future unpleasantness." With that Jamie reached over and grabbed the bowl of oatmeal that he had left in the room from that morning and brought it to Bonnie.

"I bet going all day with out breakfast and lunch has made you a bit hungry. So if you can control yourself and not let any negative comments out of your mouth then I'll finish feeding you breakfast."

Bonnie felt a sense of relief as the gag was removed from her mouth for only the second time that day. As she moved her jaw around to try and work out some of the soreness she felt in her jaw muscles Bonnie began to articulate her thoughts to Jamie but quickly changed her mind and shut her mouth.

"What was that?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing." Bonnie said meekly.

"Are you sure? Sure you don't want to say something?"

"My jaw is sore from the gag."

"Yes I suppose it is, but until you learn to stop saying mean, nasty, and negative things I will have to keep it in your mouth. Now open up so I can give you some oatmeal." Jamie began to bring the spoon to Bonnie's mouth but stopped mid way.

"You know, come to think of it we can be more civilized about this."

With out a further word Jamie sat the oatmeal back down and walked behind Bonnie.

"What, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Like I said, we can be civilized about this. I'm simply going to empty your waste bucket. I don't want it to fill up and overflow."

Bonnie didn't know if he was being sarcastic or truthful but either way she was now worried. Worried about what he might decide to do to her since she could no longer see him, and even more worried that he might actually take a close look at the now loosened rope around her wrists. But Bonnie's fears turned out to be unfounded as she heard the door to the room open and then shut and soon the odor of feces and urine began fading away. A moment later Jamie reentered the room and returned the bucket to its place underneath Bonnie's chair.

"You wouldn't have to empty that bucket if you would let me go to the bathroom." Bonnie suggested as Jamie returned to his seat.

"Why should I let you go to the bathroom? You can go right where you are."

"Yes, but then you wouldn't have to empty my bucket, and it would be more civilized."

"Yes it would. But you haven't earned that right yet. So for now I'll put up with the inconvenience of having to empty your bucket. Like I said, I want to make you a better person, a more pleasant person, and when you are that better person I will let you use a bathroom. Now why don't we see about feeding you, open wide."

Bonnie was about to retort that Jamie's conditions weren't fair because it was up to him and him alone to decide when she was better person, but her stomach voiced a louder argument. Instead she swallowed her pride and did as instructed and a spoon full of cold oatmeal was gently placed in to her mouth. Bonnie quickly chewed and swallowed the cold lump of mush before expressing her thoughts on it.

"Yuck, this doesn't taste very good."

"If you don't like it then I can take it away." Jamie suggested.

"No. I appreciate that you're feeding me, it's a nice thing to do. But oatmeal usually tastes better when it's warm. Can you please heat it up for me?" Bonnie asked nicely.

Jamie smiled as he answered, "I'm proud of you for making that sound so nice. But I'm not going to waste my time warming this up, you had a chance for a hot breakfast and you blew it, so now you have to deal with the consequences. Now open your mouth again."

At first Bonnie was reluctant to do so but decided it was better to have a few mouthfuls to help her last until morning. As she continued to swallow the cold mush Bonnie wondered just what sort of person Jamie really was. The man before her now was cold and almost heartless, at least the Jamie she used to torment at school had some emotion in him and would try to stand up for himself and others.

After Jamie had finished feeding Bonnie he put the gag back in to the brunettes mouth before he walked out of the room taking the bowl with him. He returned a few moments later carrying something in his hands that he placed on to Bonnie. Bonnie suddenly felt something being placed around her neck and for a moment she feared that Jaime had finally snapped and was now going to strangle her. Still feeling the pressure of something tight on her neck Bonnie was surprised when a moment later Jaime was once again seated in the chair in front of her.

Seeing the questioning look on Bonnie's face Jamie explained, "As I said earlier, I'm not a violent person by nature, and I was raised not to strike a woman."

"Ddimstfpubef." Bonnie managed to get out through her mask.

"I'm going to guess that you asked why I hit you then?" Jamie responded although the glare he got from Bonnie told him he was right. "It was a necessary evil, something I had to do. It's not something I'm particularly proud of, but nor am I going to lose any sleep over it. But either way I don't want to have to keep having to hit you, its just not the way I was raised. So instead I got you this. Do you see this?" Jaime asked as he held up a small device in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded her head.

"Good, here's what it does." With that Jaime pressed a button and a small electric shook emanated from the collar on Bonnie's neck. "It's a shock collar. You say something mean or not nice and I press this button. Got it?"

When Bonnie didn't respond Jaime pressed the button again.

Bonnie nodded her head up and down in a yes fashion.

"Good. I'm going to get you some juice to drink, and when I remove your gag again we'll see if I need to use this." Jamie said while indicating towards the control in his hand.

Returning a couple of moments later with the promised glass of juice and a straw, Jamie removed Bonnie's gag before placing the straw in to her mouth.

"You must be thirsty, you drank about half of this in one gulp." Jamie said as he gently pulled the straw away.

"Well duh, I'm thirsty. I haven't had anything to drink all day."

"I warned you." Jamie said as he sat down the glass and picked up the controller in his hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude like that." Bonnie apologized.

"I know, old habits die hard. But none the less I have to punish you, otherwise how am I to make you a better person?"

With out a further word Jamie simply activated the shock collar and watched as Bonnie cried out in pain.

"You asshole." Bonnie hissed.

Simply shaking his head Jamie pressed the button again. After this second shock he gently lifted Bonnie's chin until she was looking straight at him.

"Just keep in mind that we can keep doing this until you get it right."

"Go to hell." Bonnie spat.

"Good thing I have extra batteries." Jamie said as he pressed the button a few more times.

II.

Two months and two weeks ago…

"Hey Ben, how was your weekend?" Louis asked his friend at lunch on Monday.

"Not to bad. I got the new Nuclear Fallout Alien Zombie Invasion game, it's awesome."

"Sweet. I've been wanting to get that game but my rents say no. They say the violence is too high."

"Yep. Blood and gore and scantily clad women everywhere in that game." Ben said with satisfaction before turning toward Jamie. "What about you Jamie? What did you do all weekend?"

"Homework and chores." Jamie said glumly. "Oh the joys of being on restriction."

"Then don't get in trouble next time." Louis teased.

Jenny simply rolled her eyes at his statement, "Someone remind me again why allow this freshman at our table."

"I think you were the cause of that," Benjamin answered, "Something about being kind to dumb animals."

"Hey!" Louis said incensed.

"Well boys and girls it's been real, it's been fun, but it hasn't been real fun. I need to go and hit up as many students as possible to sign my petition."

"Is that why you're skipping lunch today?" Jenny asked.

"Sadly yes. I don't have time to waste standing in line for twenty minutes to get food of questionable nutritional value, especially since I have to turn in my petition to the student council after school today."

"Why didn't you say something? I would have made extra for lunch today and you could have shared some of my lunch." Jenny asked.

"Thanks, but I'll be ok." Jamie said as he left his group of friends at their usual table.

"Hey, you never offer to make anything for me." Louis said offended.

"Or me for that matter. Maybe she has the hots for Jamie." Benjamin suggested.

"Ahh, going for an older man I see." Louis teased, "Maybe it's because he can drive."

"Oh stuff it you two." Jenny said angrily.

III.

Later that afternoon after the last bell for the day had rang; Jamie was at his hall locker collecting up his things before going to the student council meeting in order to present his petition. Lost in thought about how he was going to present his petition to the student council he failed to notice what was going on around him until he felt himself suddenly being shoved from behind. Not expecting this Jamie's face slammed in to the side of his locker and left him momentarily dazed. Finally regaining his senses, Jamie looked down the hallway and saw Brick Flagg and a couple of his team mates all laughing loudly and giving each other high fices as they continued to walk away from Jamie's locker. Turning his gaze the other direction, at the opposite end of the hallway stood one Bonnie Rockwaller with her arms crossed and a big, evil grin on her face.

Jamie simply looked at the cheerleader and frowned. He didn't have to ask, and she didn't have to tell him, but Jamie knew that she had orchestrated that little bump. Ignoring the gloating look on Bonnie's face, Jamie also ignored the throbbing that was coming from his left eye that indicated it would most likely swell up and probably bruise on him. For now he had to be focused on addressing the student council.

IV.

It was a typical afternoon for the many students of Middleton high school, but an unusual one for Kim and Ron. They didn't have cheer practice, nor did Kim have any of her other afterschool activates to attend, such as the year book committee or the local Red Cross committee. Ron didn't have cheer practice, or either detention or study hall to attend. Nor did the teen heroes have to stop some take over the world plot, foil some villain's scheme, or generally save the world. For both Kim and Ron it was rare day to do nothing, and they did it by going to their favorite hang out place, Bueno Nacho.

"Umm, this Naco tastes delicious." Kim enthused as she stuffed some of the TexMex concoction in her mouth.

"Sure rub it in KP. Just because I couldn't catch Jamie and Bonnie together last weekend and you won our bet."

"It wasn't a bet Ron, it was practically a sure thing for me."

"It's totally unfair. I followed Bonnie around half the weekend and spent the other half staking out Jamie's house. The dude never left his house once the whole weekend. And what do I get for my effort?"

"You get to buy a Naco for you best friend who is willing share it with you." Kim said as she pushed half of the artery clogging TexMex concoction towards Ronald.

"Like I was saying Kim, it was a weekend well spent." Ronald replied as he began to devour his half of the Naco.

V.

Meanwhile back at Middleton High some students were hard at work. Some were trying to petition their elected student body officials, while said elected student body officials were trying to avoid taking any responsibility for said petitions. Just like Congress.

One such student who was on the petitioning end was Jamie Johnson. He had been waiting for well over an hour as the various students present their petitions before the assembled student body comprised of representatives of each of the four classes making up the student body of the school. Finally after much waiting it was his turn to present his petition to the student council. At first Jamie thought things were going well. He had regained his composure after the little incident in the hallway and had refrained from using any harsh or derogatory terms when it came to mentioning cheerleaders or the football team. Things seemed to be going well until the student council president spoke.

"I'm sorry Jamie, but you don't have enough signatures to get this on the ballot for student elections." Richard, the student body president said plainly.

"What?"

"The rules clearly state that a student must have over two hundred signatures to get a…"

"No the rules clearly state that a student only has to have ten percent of the student body…"

"Cut me off again and I will have the Sergeant at Arms escort you out." Richard said flatly, "As I was saying the rules state that a student must have two hundred signatures in order for the student council to accept a petition for consideration and to be voted on as class or student policy."

"Point of order," Sara the secretary for the sophomore class interrupted, "But Jamie is right. The rules state and I quote that a student must have a minimum of ten percent of the student body sign a petition before the student council can accept it for consideration."

Richard looked at the young teen with a bit of contempt. As a senior Richard wasn't used to being questioned, especially by some smarty-pants fourteen year old who happened to be a sophomore only because she was promoted a year early. None the less he knew that on technical grounds that Sara was right, technically.

"Point of order is conceded. However, ten percent of the student body would be one hundred ninety nine point three people. And since there is no such thing as three tenths of a person, then the number required must be rounded up to two hundred. At this current time the petition in question only has one hundred and ninety nine signatures. I'm sorry but the petition does not meet the minimum required signatures for student council consideration." Then with a slight smile at the thought of the reward he had been promised for finding a way to deny Jamie's petition, and for the shiner that it looked like was forming on Jamie's left eye, Richard picked up his gavel and brought it down with a bang as he declared the meeting adjourned. Although no one ever said it to his face, Richard knew that he had a nickname among the students, "Tricky Dicky", and today he was lived up to it.

As the student council began to adjourn Jamie was addressed by the Junior class representative Carlos, "I'm sorry about that Jamie, but technically he is right. It takes ten percent of the student body before the council will consider a petition."

"You could have told me that earlier." Jamie said flatly.

"I did. I just didn't think they would get that technical about the rules. I'm sorry if I gave you false hope. But even if I had said it wasn't enough, would you have listened to me or would you have still brought the petition before the council?"

Jamie was about to retort angrily but instead let out a deep sigh. He couldn't be mad at Carlos as he had been the only junior class student council representative to support Jamie's petition. Jamie also knew that Carlos was right and that Jamie would have brought his petition before the student council no matter what.

As the two young men exited the room that the meeting had been held they caught sight of an attractive brunette as she wrapped her arms around his and began to whisper in to his ear.

"Looks like ole "Tricky Dicky" is living up to his nickname today. I wonder what he promised her?" Carlos commented.

"No kidding," Jamie muttered for he recognized that girl as being a member of Bonnie's posse. "But I bet I already know."

"Jamie, I did what I could to help you. I was the only person who agreed to sponsor your petition."

"I know that Carlos and I'm not angry with you, just the system."

"Well don't be."

Jamie gave the young man a "are you out of your mind" look.

"Look I know it's hard to defend something like the student council when you see things like that." Carlos explained while pointing a thumb towards Richard. "But believe it or not some of us actually see the system as a way to help people. That's why I was the one who support your petition submission to the student council president."

"If this is the way the system helps people then the systems sucks." Jamie mutterd.

VI.

"Hi Jamie, how did your hearing before the student council go yesterday?" Jenny asked the next day.

"Not so good, they said I didn't have enough signatures on my petition." Jamie said glumly as he turned to face the girl.

"Oh my god, what happened to your eye?" Jenny asked as she saw the slightly swollen and bruised left eye.

"Just our favorite cheerleader Bonnie had some of her regular customers from the football team "accidently bump" in to me so my face hit my locker door." Jamie answered while adding air quotes.

"But that's not right? Didn't you go to the school administration or your dad?"

"And what good would that do?" Jamie asked harshly. "What ever came out of your reporting to the administration about Bonnie bullying you? Nothing! And if I had gone to the administration then I wouldn't have made it in time to the student council to make my petition."

"But what about going to you dad? Surely he must have said something about your eye?"

"Hmmph. He said he didn't have time to listen to me make excuses for my behavior at school. So we're not talking."

"That's terrible. You should try to patch things up with your dad."

"Maybe I will after he finishes pitching his proposal at the school board meeting tomorrow night."

"You've mentioned that before. What exactly is he proposing to the school board?"

"It would increase user fees by sports teams, and ticket prices to school events, and it details a list of cuts that can be made in the school's budget in order to prevent any cuts in the music department."

"What sorts of cuts are they planning on making?"

"Not sure, but it most likely would involve cutting one teacher position, and you know the saying last fired first fired."

Jenny nodded her head in understanding. Of all of the teachers at Middleton High School Jamie's father was the newest, and thus had the least seniority.

"Well I hope it works out for him, even if you petition didn't." Jenny said encouragingly.

"Yeah, me too." Jaime muttered as they came to the end of the hallway before splitting up to go their separate ways.

"Oh Jamie," Jenny called as Jaime began to turn away, "I brought you something for lunch today, so I hope your hungry."

VII.

Luis, Benjamin, Jaime, and Jenny were all seated at their usual table in the school cafeteria later that day and were finishing up their lunch.

Jenny reached in to her back pack and pulled out a small cardboard box, about four inches by four inches, and sat it in front of Jaime. "Here Jaime, I made this for you."

"What is it?" Jaime asked.

"Open it and see."

Doing as instructed Jaime opened the small box and saw that inside of it was a small cake with white frosting. Written on the frosting in red letters was the word congratulation.

"I made this for last night. It was supposed to celebrate getting your petition accepted, but since it didn't I figured you could use a little cake to cheer you up." Jenny said with a smile.

"Ahh man, you never make cake for me." Luis complained.

"Don't worry, if Jaime wants to share it there's enough for each of us to have one square inch of cake."

Jaime was about to tell his friends that yes he would share the cake with them when they heard the familiar and annoying voice of Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Well well well, look at this girls, a table full of losers for easy identification."

"Is that what their calling the table cheerleaders sit at these days?" Jamie retorted.

Ignoring the taunt Bonnie continued her own taunt. "I hear your stupid little petition wasn't accepted by the student body council yesterday." Bonnie mocked.

"No thanks to you." Jamie replied flatly.

"Me? What makes you think I had anything to do with them seeing the folly of your petition?"

"Hmph, the only folly they probably saw was you."

"What ever, that was a lame response." Bonnie said as she stepped to the other side of the table next to Jaime, "Just like this cake is." Then with a not so subtle movement of her hand Bonnie knocked the cake to the ground. "Opps. Oh well, it was a lame cake for a lame person." Bonnie said with contempt.

"As lame as you are. You're a person who only looks out for herself? I admit that what I did was to help my dad keep his job. I actually care about some one other than myself." Jaime then turned around in his chair so that he was facing Bonnie directly as he added, "Not only that but at least I have a father in my life who cares about me. I don't see too many of those in your life."

Bonnie's mouth simply dropped at Jamie's statement and hung there for a second before the brunette reacted.

"How dare you say anything about my father." Bonnie said coldly.

"Why not? You feel like you can say things about my father, I'm just returning the favor."

"Don't ever say anything about my father again." Bonnie warned.

"Is that a threat? Wow you sure are defending some one who isn't around for you. I bet he walked out on you as a kid."

"Stop it, stop it!" Bonnie shouted; her usually cool domineer quickly sliding away. Don't you dare say anything about my father!"

"Do you miss him? I bet you do. No one to go running to when they want a new car or a new dress."

"Stop it!" Bonnie said again as she put her hands to her ears.

"I bet you were such the daddy's girl, always getting what you want from him."

"Stop it!"

"How do you do it? I bet you must give him something too. I bet you go down on good ole dad any time you want something, probably got good at it from practicing on the football team."

"Stop it!"

"Why should I stop it? I'm just putting you in your place since your father never…."

The rest of Jaime's sentence was cut off by the sound of the slap that Bonnie delivered to him.

"Don't you dare ever say anything about my father again! My father loves me, I know it!" Bonnie screamed as tears began to stream down her face. She then turned on her heel and ran out of the cafeteria crying, much to the astonishment of everyone there.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Possible: To Make a Better Bonnie

Chapter 5

I.

Jamie looked at the mirror and saw a pair of blood shot eyes with dark circles underneath them staring back at him. Splashing water on his face did little to fix this problem as his fatigue seemed to return just as quickly as the water ran off of his face. He knew why he was tired; he could see it both in his eyes and in the form of his trembling hands as he opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out two bottles. The first was prescription anti-anxiety medicine he had been taking for the past few weeks, the second contained over the counter pep pills. Having taken his nearly daily medication the young man finished getting dressed and proceeded downstairs to make breakfast for both himself and his charge.

II.

Bonnie was tired, no make that beyond tired, she was exhausted. It was hard enough to be able sleep when one was tied to a chair since once one fell asleep their head would drupe forward pulling on the neck muscles making them sore and uncomfortable. But when one had a neck that was still sore from the shock collar that had been repeatedly used on her from the previous night; that made it even more difficult to sleep. Still Bonnie had put her insomnia to good use and had spent most of the night continuing to struggle to loosen her bonds. Finally towards dawn Bonnie had drifted off to a short fitful sleep before being awakened by Jamie.

"Wake up Bonnie, time for breakfast." The young man said as he nudged the cheerleader.

After a few more nudges Bonnie finally opened her eyes and lifted her head to indicate that she was in fact awake.

"Good, time for breakfast." Jaime said as he removed her gag and began to spoon oatmeal into her mouth.

Between mouthfuls Bonnie managed to ask a question.

"Why are you doing this to me? I understand that you hate cheerleaders, but why did you choose me and not some one else? Why do hate me so much?"

Jamie pulled back the spoonful of oatmeal he was about to feed Bonnie and replaced it in the bowl before setting the bowl on the table. He then turned his head and stared hard at Bonnie for several minutes with his tired and weary eyes before answering.

"Typical self centered cheerleader answer. Always thinking about only yourself and never about anyone else. Willing to throw someone else under the bus if it means you stay out of trouble or to get what you want. You cheerleaders all the same. Always wanting to be the center of attention, that's why you parade around in those outfits, and if that's not enough then you'll lie, cheat, steal, and sleep your way to get what you want. Your nothing but self centered sluts."

"That's not true," Bonnie countered, "We're not all that way. Kim Possible isn't anything like that." Then under her breath she added, "The loser".

Jamie reached for the shock collar remote and held it for a second as he thought about what to do.

"What did I do this time?" Bonnie asked.

"You called Kim a loser, and while I don't disagree with you, I'm afraid that I still need to punish you for trying to argue with me and saying something negative about someone else."

"Well it's true." Bonnie retorted after receiving the shock, "Yes some of us sleep around to get what we want, and some of us go to parties where we drink and smoke, but not all. Tara and Kim aren't like that at all. Heck if you ever got to know them you might actually like them."

Jamie laughed at Bonnie's comment. "Yeah right, that will never happen."

"And why not? What do you have against those two? I know Kim has even tried to help you out a couple of times."

"You mean helping me from being bullied by jocks like Brick? Hmmph, I wouldn't have needed her help if it weren't for people like you."

"See, not all cheerleaders are so bad. Kim was willing to help you out despite how you treat her. Besides what do you have against us chairleaders?"

"It's not just cheerleaders you self centered little cunt, its jocks too, or people who are, as you call it, at the top of the food chain. It's people like you, self centered, spoiled little brats, who are deserving of contempt." Jamie shouted. Then taking a few breaths to calm down he once again reached for the bowl of oatmeal and wordlessly continued to feed his captive.

But after three days of being served a bowl of plain oatmeal as her only meal of the day Bonnie was tired of it and let Jamie know in no uncertain terms before clamping her mouth shut and refusing to open it. After several failed attempts to get Bonnie to eat Jamie let out a sigh.

"That's too bad. I thought that you had been making such good progress in learning to only say nice things, but I guess I was wrong. Well I could just leave this here until I come home and we can try it again later, but then you won't have a nutritious breakfast, and I want to keep you healthy."

Jamie, who despite several additional attempts to get his captive to eat, was becoming irritated with Bonnie's stubbornness and finally grabbed a hold of nose and held it shut. Several seconds passed before Bonnie had to open her mouth for oxygen, and when she did she found a spoon full of oatmeal shoved in to her mouth. Bonnie tried to spit the food out but found that now her mouth as well as her nose was covered so she couldn't get rid of the food. Despite her stubbornness Bonnie could herself running out of oxygen and knew if she didn't swallow she would soon pass out, so she finally decided to swallow the mass of cold mush in her mouth to avoid passing out and choking on it. As Jamie watched the lump of food go down Bonnie's throat he smiled.

"There that's a good girl. Like I said I can't afford to have you starve to death on me, then how can I fix you?"

Jamie repeated the process until the bowl was empty, he then unceremoniously stuffed the gag back in to Bonnie's mouth and left the room.

III.

Bonnie heard what sounded like a door being slammed followed by the sound of heavy footfalls rapidly approaching her. She wondered if Jamie back from school already? It didn't seem likely since he had only left a little while ago. But with out a clock or any visual clues from the outside she had no way of knowing for sure just how long ago Jamie had left or how much time had passed. The one and only indicator she had to judge the passage of time was hunger. And judging by the fact that she wasn't hungry after her meager breakfast meant that Jamie must have only been gone for a short time.

Then Bonnie began to think of something else, maybe it wasn't Jamie who was coming up the stairs. Maybe it was the police or maybe even Kim that had come to rescue her. However, Bonnie's hopes were soon shattered. With out warning the door behind Bonnie burst open and Jamie stormed in to the room. A disappointed Bonnie watched as her capture paced back and forth in the room several times before sitting down in his chair. But as soon as Jamie sat down he would stand up and began pacing again, slowly circling around his captive like a shark. Bonnie could tell Jaime was very agitated about something, but she didn't know what, and that caused her to worry.

"Do you know there are people who are worried about you? Their actually out there looking for, as if they care about." Jamie said suddenly. "I mean the police I can understand, it's their job, but your stupid fellow cheerleaders are looking for you too. They're putting up fliers all around town asking if any one has seen you." Jamie then held up a hand full of missing person fliers that he had ripped down, each one bearing Bonnie's likeness on them. After showing them to Bonnie he crumpled them up and dropped them to the floor in front of her.

"Even that annoying Kim Possible and her little sidekick are helping too." Jamie complained as he kicked the crumpled up fliers away, "Why? Why do they care about you? You're just a self centered cheerleader that no body likes. Why should they care about you?"

"Idnw,mybhylkmrthnykn." Was Bonnie's answer through her gag.

Jamie continued his rant as if he hadn't heard Bonnie, "Both your family and the cops are looking for you too, they even questioned me at school today, said they wanted to talk to me at school again tomorrow. But they won't get to." Then with a smile Jamie added, "I've decided to quite school, what I'm doing here is too important. Now I have twenty four hours a day to train you right. And since the cops seem to think I'm a suspect then I guess that means I'm going to have to speed things up incase they decide to come looking for you here."

Bonnie felt her heart sink as she realized that she was now going to have a lot less time to try to escape from her bonds and that her situation just got worse.

IV.

Hours later a weary Bonnie sat face to face with an equally weary Jamie. They had both spent a long afternoon together doing "training" as her captor liked to call it, torture as Bonnie preferred to think of it. Jamie had removed Bonnie's gag and tossed it aside stating that she wouldn't need it any more since she was now going to be receiving his undivided attention. He then began to tease, belittle, bait, and generally goad Bonnie on. Usually with comments about her family or cheerleaders or her beloved foodchain, until the brunette would lose her temper and say something unpleasant which would result in her receiving a shock as punishment. Despite hours of this and more shocks then she could count, Bonnie refused to give in or show any weakness or tears to her tormentor. She could tell, despite her own fatigue, that Jamie was rather tired himself and would sooner or later go to sleep and leave her alone. All she had to do was be stubborn and out last him.

"You're so much like that stupid Kim Possible. I know she's your rival and that you hate her, but you really are stubborn just like her. Stubborn and too proud." Jamie said.

"Don't compare me to Kim. That goody two shoes prude is a spoiled brat."

"Like your not? And for that negative comment about Kim here's your punishment."

The shock that hit Bonnie was too much for her and she finally snapped.

"What did I ever do to you?" Bonnie screeched; repressed tears now beginning to fill her eyes, "I never hurt you besides just calling you names or wrecking your stupid petition. I never hurt you or hit you like your doing to me. Why are you being such a bully? Why do you hate me so much that you want to hurt me? What did I ever do to you? It's not like I ever hurt any one your care about..."

The look of rage that filled Jamie's face made Bonnie stop her question as she regretted the question and wish she could take it back. Bonnie was ready for Jamie's usual punishment, a long and loud verbal assault and to receive several more shocks from the collar. Bonnie was almost used to the shock collar now, and she knew that Jamie was willing to physically hit her in the form of a slap. But this time was different. This time the form of the physical assault caught her off guard.

Jamie suddenly closed the distance between himself and his bound captive and with a sudden shove the helpless cheerleader flew backwards and crashed to the floor. Unable to catch herself the back of Bonnie's head hit the floor and left her momentarily stunned. As she tried to regain her senses Bonnie suddenly felt as though someone had grabbed a hold of the front of her shirt and was lifting her off of the floor.

"What did you do to me? Never hurt anyone I cared about?" Jamie snarled; his face mere inches form Bonnie's as he knelt next to her, "You ruined my life you pathetic drunken slut! You and your kind, you worthless cheerleaders are all alike! You think your better than everyone else and don't care who you hurt in the process! Lives taken and ruined because of you, and all you care about is if you're popular or not! Well now I'm going to make sure you have something taken away from you this time." With out warning Jamie dropped Bonnie back to the ground before proceeding to kick Bonnie in her leg. Despite her pounding head the pain of the kick caused Bonnie to cry out in pain. Jamie then kicked it again and again as if he was trying to break her leg. Bonnie screamed in pain and begged for him to stop, but this only seemed to enrage him more.

"You don't have the right to beg for me to stop." He spat as he picked Bonnie up off the ground in to a sitting position before kicking her chair over again. Then as she lay there on the ground Bonnie could feel Jamie's presence as he slowly circled the girl, like a predator waiting for the kill. Bonnie did the only thing she could think of doing, she let down all of her defenses, her pride, her stubbornness and she begged for mercy by apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. You didn't deserve it and I'm sorry." She whimpered. At this point Bonnie didn't really know or care what she was apologizing for just so long as the beating stopped. She kept repeating her apology over and over until she felt Jamie grab her by her shirt again. She gasped as she clinched her eyes shut and tried to prepare herself for another assault that never came. After what felt like several minutes Bonnie opened her eyes and found that Jamie had left the room leaving her lying on the floor. Bonnie, for the first time since her kidnapping had begun was now truly afraid and no amount of bravado could hide her tears. Between the crying and coming off of the adrenalin rush caused by her attack, Bonnie was rapidly overcome by exhaustion and was soon fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Jamie had stormed in to his bathroom and after splashing cold water on his face was now staring at him self in the mirror.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." He said to his reflection. "Don't become angry. Don't be petty like her. Don't seek enjoyment out of just hurting her for no reason. Why did you do it?"

The reflection gave no answer.

Looking down from the mirror Jamie could see his hands were trembling even as he griped the sink to try and steady himself. Removing his right hand from the sink he slowly brought it up to his face and watched the shaking appendage for a moment, as if it we're expressing its owner's inner feelings. Watching this Jamie noticed that he was having a hard time catching his breath, that is pulse was racing and his knees were weak. He knew what these symptoms meant, they were something he had become familiar with over the past several weeks, an anxiety attack. Reaching in to the medicine cabinet he located anti-anxiety prescription and after a moment of fumbling with the bottle; opened it; and swallowed a pill before going to his bed room to lie down.

V.

A couple of hours later Jamie was in the middle of an important conversation. "Mom, dad, sis, I messed up. I didn't mean to but it was just so easy to do." Jamie then lifted his head to stare at the picture of his family that he had been addressing. "How did you never give in to the hate with all the taunts and insults? How come it's so hard for me not to? I even tried to do what the doctor said, to channel it in to something useful and I still failed. I don't mean to hurt her, just change her so she doesn't hurt others. But instead I was just like her and her kind, mean, vindictive, happy to cause pain."

Much like the mirror reflection earlier, the picture gave him no answers. Jamie realized that he was going to have to find the answer he needed on his own. Making his way back to the room that held Bonnie Rockwaller he checked to see that she was still breathing before taking his place in his chair and watched as she slept. As he watched her he noticed that the skirt of her cheerleading uniform had flipped upwards and had left her genitals fully exposed. Slowly approaching the still unconscious girl Jamie gently flipped her skirt back down inorder to provide her a measure of modesty. Yes he hated Bonnie, but he wasn't going to take advantage of her like that. That just wasn't the type of person Jamie was, or wanted to be.

So instead he sat back in his chair and watched her, studied her, and wondered why she was the way she was. What was it that made her such a mean and petty person? Maybe he needed to know more about her, so he sat and watched her. As Jamie continued to watch Bonnie hour after hour, he started to become aware of a nagging new thought that was starting to bubble up in his mind. He realized that a sleeping Bonnie looked nothing like an awake Bonnie. Whereas the later looked stern, mean, and petty, the former actually looked rather peaceful, peaceful and vulnerable.

When Bonnie finally became conscious again she found a much calmer Jamie had returned to the room and was seated in his chair staring at her. Not knowing how long he had been there Bonnie was about to panic when Jamie suddenly spoke.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to kick you like I did. I lost my temper and I wasn't in my right mind for a minute. All I wanted to do at the moment was to hurt you." Jamie then looked apologetically to Bonnie. "Like I said I don't want to hurt you, just to make you a better person."

Jamie then slid out of his chair and picked Bonnie up off the floor so she was seated upright once again. He than moved closer to Bonnie and held out his hand in front of her. "Here, I brought you something for your leg. I bet both it and your head must hurt."

Bonnie glared daggers at the young man and refused to take the pills.

"Please, I want you to have this. No tricks I promise."

"You're just doing this because you feel guilty about what you did." Bonnie retorted.

Jamie let out a sigh, "Your right, I do feel guilty for kicking you like I did. But I didn't mean to, and at least I feel remorse for my actions."

"And what about for kidnapping me and torturing me?"

"No I don't feel remorseful for kidnapping you, it needed to be done. Besides I'm not torturing you, I'm training you to be a better person."

"Splitting hairs." Bonnie replied, "But why do you think you need to make me a better person? I know you don't like me but what did I ever do to you to make you hate me? Is it that you think I don't feel remorse for things I do? Is that it? Or do you even really know why you hate me other than I'm a cheerleader?"

Jamie considered Bonnie's question for a moment before answering, "Ok, since you won't admit that you know why I hate you, then I'll tell you. It might even help to make you a better person if you understand why I'm doing this to you."

VI.

Two months and one week ago….

Jamie watched as his father mostly just nibbled at the dinner in front of him, although the older man seemed to be digesting more than his fair share of anti-acids. It was obvious that Marcus was nervous and Jamie could understand why, tonight was the night he made his presentation to the Middleton school board on proposed budget cuts in order to save a music teaching position at Middleton High. In other words Marcus was trying to save his job. Jamie knew that there would be resistance to many of the proposed cuts by those with certain interests, but he hoped that enough people would listen to reason that the proposal would be accepted.

"Dad, it's almost six thirty, you need to get a move on if you want to make it in time."

Marcus looked up from his plate and smiled, "Thanks Jamie. At least one way or another this will all be over in a few hours."

Jamie nodded his head as he walked his father to the door, "Good luck dad."

"Thanks son, I'll see you in a few hours." Mr. Johnson said as he exited the through the door.

After his Mr. Johnson had left Jamie had begun watching TV, but finding nothing worth while on he turned to clean up the dishes from dinner when he noticed that his father had left his bottle of anti-acids on the dinning room table. Jamie was still on restriction so he wasn't supposed to leave the house, but he knew with the amount of stress his father had been under lately he would probably need a few anti-acids during the meeting tonight. Making up his mind Jamie grabbed the bottle, hopped on his bike and headed for the school board meeting near city hall. By the time he had arrived Jamie found the meeting to be pretty full of attendees and it took several minutes before he was able to find his father.

"Here dad, you left these behind."

Marcus glared at his son but his glare soon softened in to a smile. "Thanks son. I'll probably need a couple of these during the meeting. That doesn't excuse you from being on restriction, but we'll just call it being on parole for tonight."

"Then it's a good thing I reported to my parole officer tonight." Jamie joked.

"Yes it is. The meeting's about to start, why don't you find a seat before their all gone."

"Sounds good dad. Good luck." Jaime said with a wave as he looked for an open seat.

However, Jamie's good mood soon changed as he caught sight of another Middleton student at the meeting, one Bonnie Rockwaller. In fact as Jamie began to look around the room he noticed more than a few cheerleaders and other assorted school jocks in attendance at the meeting as well. Jamie was willing to bet a hundred dollars that Bonnie had arranged all this to try and sway the school board against his dad's proposal.

Not able to find an empty chair Jamie found an empty corner of the room and watched the meeting begin. The first thirty minutes of the meeting seemed to drag on as the school board discussed minutes from the last meeting and other minor issues that were on their docket. Finally after what seemed like forever the school board addressed the issue of proposed cuts to fund Middleton High's music program. Jamie knew the details of the plan and was only half paying attention as Marcus outlined how raising the user fees for all of the sports teams, cutting the budget for free athletic uniforms, and raiding the school's athletic scholarship trust fund, which only paid out a measly one thousand dollar scholarship per year, would free up enough funding to negate the need for any cuts in the school's music program.

No sooner had Marcus finished his proposal then parents for many of the parents of athletes, led by Mrs. Elizabeth Rockwaller, began to speak up and protest the proposal claiming it unfairly targeted their children and that the cuts should come from other places. After a few moments the school board council decided to listen to counter arguments from some of the parents and students before they made their decision. As each student or parent came up to make their argument and Marcus attempted to rebut the argument Jamie could see that his father was becoming more and more stressed out by the situation. Fortunately one of the school board members also noticed how stressed Marcus was looking and called for a fifteen minute bathroom break to allow everyone to refresh themselves.

Making his way towards the front of the room Jamie was surprised at the sight before him. His father's head was covered with perspiration and he was looking kind of pale and seemed to have labored breathing. "Dad are you ok? You don't look so good."

"I'll be ok Jamie. It's just the stress and heat in here. Could you get me some water? I need to rest for a moment."

"Ok dad, just take it easy, I'll be right back."

Several minutes later Jamie returned with a bottle of water to find both Bonnie and Elizabeth Rockwaller confronting his father. Barging up to them Jamie made sure to interrupt them as he handed the bottle of water to his father.

"Where are your manners young man?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'd ask the same of your daughter, but I know she doesn't have any. Now just go away and let me talk to my dad a moment." Then despite himself Jamie added on last jab, "Bonnie, maybe some day I'll even tell you what that's like."

"Come along Bonnie," Mrs. Rockwaller said as she turned to leave, "We don't need to stay here and be spoken to like this."

"Jamie that wasn't very nice." Marcus reprimanded.

"Neither was it nice the way they were trying to keep up the pressure on you when you're trying to catch your breath." Jamie quickly defended before softening his voice. "But dad seriously, you don't look good at all. Maybe we should take you to the hospital."

"I'll be ok son. I'm just a little dehydrated is all. I'll be better after I finish drinking this water."

Jamie was about to say something else when the school board members reentered the room and called the meeting back to session and promptly decided to kick all of the students out and to continue the meeting with only the parents.

"But that's not fair." Jamie began to protest.

"Jamie, let it go. Having you disrupt the meeting is not going to help my cause any. Just go ahead and go home and I'll let you know what happened when I get home."

Jamie reluctantly nodded his head as he and the other students made their way out of the meeting room all the while glaring at Bonnie. Once outside Jamie mounted his bike and was about to head home when he decided that he would rather stay and wait for the results of the school boards decision, after all this was the future of his father's job they were discussing in there, and like it or not a no vote would affect Jamie a lot more than a yes vote would affect all those student athletes who had shown up at the meeting that night.

As if on cue a convertible car came tearing past Jamie with Bonnie and a couple of other cheerleaders in it as they shouted "loser" towards Jamie and gave him a salute where their right hand formed an L in front of their forehead. Jamie simply replied with a one finger salute of his own. His mind was now made up, he would wait until the end of the meeting and once he knew for sure the school board had voted yes to the budget proposal he would make sure to rub it in to Bonnie's face by letting her know that night.

VII.

Jamie had resorted to ideally tossing small pebbles to try and pass the time as he waited for the school board meeting to adjourn. Looking at his watch he saw that he had only waiting for about thirty minutes when his ears picked up the sound of sirens. At first he didn't pay much attention to them but as the sirens got louder Jamie realized that they were not only get closer but were heading for the meeting hall. Jamie had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as the ambulance came to a screeching halt and two paramedics rushed inside of the building.

Rushing inside of the meeting hall Jamie found his way blocked by a rush of people trying to exit the building. Pushing his way through the crowd Jamie finally made his way to the meeting room he had exited a mere half hour ago to find the two paramedics performing CPR on his father.

"Dad!" Jamie shouted as he rushed to the scene but found himself being restrained by someone.

"Mr. Johnson you need to stay back and let the paramedics do their job." Came the no nonsense voice of Steve Barkin as though he was issuing an order to a private.

"But but.."

"I know your worried son, but there isn't anything you can do right now except let them do their job." Then Mr. Barkin softened his tone a little as a gurney was brought in and they moved Marcus to it. "I'll give you a ride to the hospital, you're probably in no condition to be driving right now."

The ride to the hospital was both short and quite as neither Mr. Barkin or Jamie spoke during the trip. The journey to the hospital lasted maybe fifteen minutes total, but in a classic example of the theory of relativity to Jamie the ride felt like it had lasted hours, during which time the young man could do little more than hope he wasn't about to lose more of his family. Once at the hospital Jamie was directed towards a waiting room where he was told to wait until someone came to ask for medical information about his father. Sighing in frustration of the situation Jamie could do little more than simply obey directions and to wait. Much like he had before.

VIII.

"Young man I need to know a little about your father's medical history." A tired looking ER doctor requested. It had been hours since Jamie's father had been taken in to the emergency room.

"I'll try, what do you need to know?" An equally tired Jamie answered. He had been waiting for hours for news about his father, and now at close to two in the morning someone was finally talking to him.

"Has he been experiencing any signs or symptoms of a heart attack recently or does he have a history of heart disease?"

Jamie shook his head no.

"What about medication? Has he been recently put on any new medication or recently come off of any?"

"No, but he has been taking a lot of anti-acids lately. I thought it was just due to stress."

"Hmm, stress and anti-acids. I see. It sounds as though your father might have suffered from a stress induced heart attack. We'll have to run some more tests to be sure."

"Can I see him?" Jamie asked.

"Sorry son, his condition is still pretty touch and go at the moment. Give him a few hours to rest and stabilize and then we can let you in to see him."

Jamie sadly nodded his head as he returned to his seat and continued to wait before drifting off to a fitful sleep around five in the morning.

IX.

Jamie felt someone gently shaking him awake. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the hospital waiting room after the doctor had told him it would be a few hours before he could see his father. Surely that must be why they were waking him now.

"Jamie Johnson?" An orderly asked as he handed him a small cup of coffee.

"Yeah. Can I see my father now?" Jamie asked tiredly as he took a swig of the coffee.

"I'm afraid the doctor needs to see you."

"Me? About what?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, but if you would just follow me please."

Moments later Jamie met the doctor in front of a small ICU room.

"Jamie Johnson, I'm Doctor Sebastian, I operated on your father."

"How is he doing? Can I see him now?" Jamie asked, he was becoming irritated with getting the run around.

"Son, I'm afraid that your father didn't make it. He suffered two more heart attacks during the night, the last one at about five this morning. I'm afraid the last one was too much, he passed away at six this morning."

Jamie's face went pale as he leaned against the wall for support. His father, his last bit of family, had died while he was asleep. Finally Jamie muttered, "I want to see him."

"Are you sure you're up to it…." Doctor Sebastian started to ask before Jamie cut him off.

"I want to see him NOW!" Jamie roared and pushed his way past the doctor and in to the room that contained his father and family, Marcus Johnson. Jamie wearily sat down in the chair next to the bed where his father's body rested. He then leaned forward, rested his head against his father's arm and began to cry.

A couple of hours later Jamie still sat next to his father's body, a body that was now at eternal rest, as he tried to understand what had happened over the past twelve hours. Doctor Sebastian stood behind and as he explained that Marcus had been suffering from what appeared to be a couple of small heart attacks earlier in the evening before a third and larger one had struck during the school board meeting. Twice on the ride to the hospital he had crashed and the paramedics had had to revive him only to have the cycle repeated three more times during the course of the night.

Despite the explanation Jamie really didn't understand. All he could comprehend was that he had lost the last of his family and that it seemed like nobody cared. No one was there for him and the hospital staff had waited, and finally, after the fact, they seemed to feel like letting Jamie know that his father had passed away instead of letting him know when it was happening. Jamie was very much coming to the conclusion that if he wanted anything done he would have to do things himself.

X.

The next few weeks were a blur to Jamie as he had to make arrangements for his father's funeral, make legal and finical arrangements for himself, as well as deal with the occasional well wisher. Plus there was the added wrinkle of what Jamie was going to do with his life. He had no living family, but since he was eighteen he was considered an adult by the courts and thus could live on his own. Luckily for Jamie his father had planned ahead and had purchased an insurance policy that covered the costs of his funeral, paid off his house, and even provided a small sum of cash for Jamie to use.

Marcus's funeral was a small affair that only Jamie attended. His friends had offered to help and asked if he wanted them to attend the service, but Jamie politely turned down their offers and handled it himself. However, afterwards he was visited at his home by his friends Jenny, Louis, and Benjamin.

"Are you planning on coming back to school?" Benjamin asked while his mother placed a freshly made casserole in to the refrigerator.

"I don't know. Maybe. The school counselor said that if I come back by the end of next week then I should be able to make up what I missed and still finish the year on time."

"We'll help you study." Jenny said with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks guys."

"Let us know if you need anything else to help you get back to school Jamie." Jenny's father added, "I don't want to sound like I'm rushing you, but your education is critical."

As Jamie's friends began to leave Jenny's father stopped for a second and handed Jamie a business card. "Jamie, I know you haven't been sleeping well lately, I can see it in your face plain as day. I also won't patronize you by saying don't worry things will get better, because they will, in the long run. But for the short term you could use some help. Go see the doctor on the card, he understands that people often need help helping themselves. He's generous with helping people get those little helpers they need."

TBC


End file.
